Star vs The Forces of Evil and Street Fighter: Warriors of Karate
by Blazing Fire Star Kid 01
Summary: After being frozen by his ex, Tom burns for revenge. 3 months later, after being unfrozen he joins Ludo's army of evil and enters a new world of fighters. Ludo believes he could make most of them allies to his army. And now its up to Star, Marco, and another hero to face this threat and put an end to it. I do not own SVTFOE or SF!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Revenge  
(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Star vs The Forces of Evil or Mortal Kombat!)

Marco was making Star some nachos.  
"Maybe she's right," he said, "I might have to let Star handle things on her own sometimes."  
Star was watching him.  
"I should be mad at him... but still... he risked his life to protect me," she said in his head as she blushed.  
The nachos were finished. Marco turned to Star.  
"Star (Marco)," they said in Unison.  
"Um... you go first," said Marco.  
"I just want to... apologize about how I acted earlier," said Star, "I knew your were only trying to protect me and I should've been grateful."  
"Its ok Star," said Marco.  
"No its not, you wanted to keep me safe and I acted selfish. I can't believe I let Tom fool me like that," she said, "If you hate me now, then I understand."  
"I could never hate you," said Marco, "I thought you hated me for what I did."  
"Never," said Star, "Hugs?"  
Marco smiled and said, "Hugs."  
They hugged.  
Marco looked at two tickets on his dresser and smiled.  
(Meanwhile in the underworld)  
The frozen popsicle of Tom started to melt and he was free.  
"I'm free," he said as he shivered, "And freezing."  
He looked around to see where he was.  
"Where am I?" he asked.  
He turned around and saw Ludo looking at him.  
"Welcome to the army of monsters, Tom," he said.  
"How do you know my name?" Tom asked.  
"I know all about you," said Ludo, "The demon from the underworld who Star dumped."  
"Yeah," he said slowly, "What's it to you?"  
"You want what I want: Revenge," said Ludo, "And to get rid of Star's little... 'bodyguard'."  
"That little brat who stole my dance with Star," said Tom, "I swear, the next time he sees my face he will BUUUUUUUUURRRRRN!"  
He started to heat up and then cooled down. "I'm cool, I'm calm," he said.  
"So, you help me get the wand from Star, and i'll help you with your little problem," said Ludo as he held out his hand, "Do we have a deal?"  
Tom shook his hand and said, "Yes."

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A disturbance/The Dance  
(Disclaimer! I own nothing of SVTFOE or Street Fighter!)

A man was meditating near a waterfall and finding himself at peace within himself.  
"Let's see how strong I've become," he said.  
He got up and channeled his energy together to create an attack. He placed his hands together and a ball of blue energy charged up.  
He released it and split the waterfall in half. Looking at it, he smiled.  
"I am improving in strength," he said.  
He decided to practice some of his karate moves.  
A young girl was watching him and decided to comfront him.  
"Ryu-san!" she said.  
Ryu turned to see a familiar friend.  
"Sakura," he said, "Long time no see."  
"I was just about to say the same," said Sakura, "It sure has been a while since we've seen each other."  
"So have you been training?" he asked.  
Sakura got into a fighting stance.  
"Why not take me on and find out?" she asked with a smile.  
"Ok, give me your best shot kiddo," said Ryu.  
They went at each other clashing leg and fist.

(Transition!)

Star and Marco were heading to Middle School.  
"So are we cool about... you know?" asked Star.  
"Yeah, we're cool," said Marco.  
Jackie skateboarded by them both.  
"Hey Star Butterfly, Hey Marco Diaz," she said.  
"Hi Jackie!" said Star.  
"Hey," said Marco.  
"What's the matter?" asked Star.  
"Well... Jackie is... seeing..." said Marco.  
"Oskar?" asked Star.  
"How did you..." asked Marco  
"I heard gossip that Oskar and Jackie were seeing someone," said Star, "I guess they hooked up."  
She sighed.  
"I'm sorry to hear that," said Marco.  
She overheard them talking to each other.  
"So would you like to go with me?" asked Oskar.  
"That sounds rad," said Jackie.  
She looked down on the ground and walked to class and hit a locker.  
"Um... star," said Marco.  
"I know," she said.

(Transition!)

Sakura and Ryu were worked out after their match.  
"That was incredible," said Sakura, "I've never been so worked up."  
"You have improved quite a bit," said Ryu, "And you're only gonna get better."  
An old man came to see the both of them.  
"I see you are training," he said.  
"Master Gouken," said Ryu as he bowed.  
Sakura bowed.  
"I have no doubt that you will be ready," said Gouken.  
"Ready for what?" asked Ryu.  
"I have felt it," said Gouken, "A great evil will return and join forces with another."  
"I'll be ready to fight him," said Ryu, "I have trained for years."  
"It is not you who must defeat them," said Gouken, "There is a young child whom you must train."  
"Young child?" asked Ryu.  
"He has yet to reach his full potential," said Gouken, "The one named... Marco. Train him when you find him."  
"As you wish master," said Ryu.  
One of Ludo's monsters was looking and grinned.  
"He's gonna love this," he said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: An innocent Question  
(Disclaimer! I own nothing SVTFOE or SF!)

Star was out at the roof looking at the stars in the sky.  
"Sometimes I wonder if my parents still believe in me," she said. She sighed.  
Marco was playing with his dinner.  
"So are you still gonna go to that dance?" asked his mom.  
"Yeah," he said, "I'll probably just hand with my two friends."  
"Have you found out who you were gonna ask?" asked his dad.  
"I was gonna ask Jackie, but she's already taken by this guy Oskar," said Marco, "But I do have another option."  
"What's that son?" asked his dad.  
"Star," said Marco.  
Both his parents were excited.  
"Don't tell her yet," said Marco, "I want it to be a surprise."

(Ludo's headquarters.)

"What?" asked Ludo  
"That's right," said one of the monsters, "There's another world full of fighters."  
Ludo grinned.  
"Perhaps if we can make them our slaves, or make our own, they would make good allies," said Tom.  
"I like this boy," said Ludo.  
"Thank you, and may I say I like that hat," said Tom, "So how are we going to approach this world?"  
"He likes my hat," said Ludo.  
"I suggest we find the meanest brutalist fighters in this dimension and spread the word that we're creating an army of evil fighters to take over the world," said Tom, "All psychopaths welcome."  
"I don't think we're gonna have a problem when people hear about what you've done," said Ludo.

(After School)

Star and Marco were walking home from school.  
"Well, a few more days of school left before the dance," said Star, "And I still don't have a date."  
"Me either," said Marco. He had the tickets in his hand.  
"Star... can I ask you something?" asked Marco.  
"Sure," said Star.  
"Well, I was wondering..." said Marco.  
A hole appeared and monsters came out.  
"Get them!" said Ludo  
"Hold that thought," said Star.  
She got out her wand and started fighting them.  
Marco joined in.  
"Need a hand?" he asked as he put his belt on.  
"You're my friend, I wouldn't leave you out of a brawl," said Star, "Knock yourself out!"  
She whacked one of them with her wand.  
Marco did some kicks and punches on a few monsters.  
One of them tried to grab him and he ducked and did an uppercut.  
More of them came at him.  
"Come at me tough guys!" said Marco.  
He got into a fighting stance and somehow a small fireball came out and hit one of them.  
Ludo saw. "Retreat!" he said.  
"But boss..." said one of them  
"I said retreat!" said Ludo as he opened a hole.  
The monsters went in.  
The students cheered Marco and Star's names.  
"That was pretty cool Marco," said Jackie.  
"Thanks," said Marco.  
She went back with Oskar and they rode off.  
"Marco... how did you?" asked Star.  
"I don't know," said Marco, "But that was pretty amazing."  
He helped Star up.  
"Now... what did you want to ask me?" asked Star.  
"Oh yeah," said Marco.  
He held out two tickets to the dance going on.  
"I thought I should cheer you up about the dance since... you know," said Marco, "So I was wondering... if you're not busy that is... if you'd like to the dance with me..." He blushed when he finished his sentence.  
"Marco..." said Star.  
"If you don't want to, that's ok," said Marco, "We could just hang out or..."  
Star hugged him and kissed him on his cheek and he blushed a lot.  
"I would LOVE to go with you to the dance," said Star, "And to be honest, I've been waiting for you to ask me."  
"Really?" asked Marco.  
"Yeah," said Star, "Well we got a few days to talk about it. Let's get home."  
She took his hand as they walked back.  
Marco was happy that he was gonna take his best friend to the dance.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Truths Revealed.  
(Disclaimer! I own nothing of SVTFOE or SF!)

Marco and Star made it back home.  
"Hi Star and Marco," said his mom, "How was your day?"  
"It was really fun," said Star, "We spent the day hanging out. Marco is a really sweet guy."  
"Actually something strange happened," said Marco.  
"What is it?" asked his mom.  
"Well... we were fighting off some monsters and then, somehow I was able to shoot out a f..."  
Star covered his mouth. "Can I have a word with Marco alone?" she asked.  
She pulled him to another area.  
"Are you nuts?" she asked, "We can't tell them just yet."  
"What, you think they won't believe me?" asked Marco.  
"Its not that, its just that... look let's just wait to tell them ok?" said Star.  
"Ok," he said.

(Transition!)

A black hole appeared in the middle of a town and Ludo and some minions landed down. "I have got to learn how to use dimensional scissors," he said.  
Some of his monsters were watching two people duke it out. It was a wrestler and a martial artist.  
"This is intense," said Ludo, "They would be perfect."  
The wrestler got a hold of the martial artist, but she broke free and did a finishing move on him. the crowd watching cheered at their victor.  
"Anyone else wanna take on Makoto?" asked Makoto.  
Tom came up.  
"Tom?" asked Ludo.  
"I'd like to have a match," he said as he entered the ring.  
"You?" asked Makoto, "You look like a businessman."  
Tom took off his suit jacket.  
"I will assure you that I have learned many styles of martial arts," said Tom as he got in a fighting stance, "Let's tango."  
"Alright," said Makoto, "Let's do this!"  
They went at each other punching and kicking.  
"Maybe Tom should lead the army," said the two headed monster.  
"Indeed," said Ludo.  
Makoto did a lot of punches but Tom was too quick for them.  
He struck and made her bleed from her cheek.  
"That does it!" she said. She came at him with a barrage of attacks and he dodged them all and did the finishing blow making her fall.  
"You lose," said Tom as he put his shades back on, "Not as strong as I thought."  
The audience looked at him as he walked away.  
"We'll keep searching around until we can find some people who are worthy of our team of fighters," said Tom.  
Someone was watching him in the shadows.  
"This boy seems like he likes to fight," he said, "Let's follow him and see what he's truly made of."

(Transition!)

Star and Marco were at school dealing with another boring day.  
Their teacher was still a troll.  
Star saw Oskar talking with Jackie and sighed.  
"Don't worry about them," said Marco.  
"I guess you're right," said Star, "Besides I should be happy cause i'm going to the dance with you."  
The teacher gave Star a test back.  
She saw a C.  
"Aww man, I got a C for crud," she said.  
"Star, that's C for passing," said Marco, "Looks like your math is improving."  
"Thanks to you," said Star.  
Marco blushed.  
"No problem," he said, "How did you get a C anyway?"  
"I have my ways," said Star.  
She thought a thought bubble of the teacher dating one of the monsters.  
"Wow," said Marco as he smiled.  
Star thought about Marco in his masquerade mask.  
"He did look hot in that mask," she said.  
"What?" asked Marco.  
"Um... I said there's a spot on his hat," said Star pointing to a random student.  
She looked at the calander.  
"Just 2 more days to go," said Star to herself.

(Those who read the SVTFOE song-fic, sorry, I had to delete the story thanks to some guy called the eliminator.)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The dance  
(Disclaimer! I own nothing of SVTFOE or SF!)

Marco was putting on his tuxedo.  
"I really hope this dance goes well," he said.  
"I'm sure you'll be fine," said his dad, "You're taking a special girl on a special date."  
Marco blushed.  
"I don't know if she likes me like that," he said.  
Marco's mom was helping her with a dress.  
"I'm so excited," said Star, "My 1st Earth dance!"  
"Oh, you two are gonna have the most fun," said Marco's mom.  
"I know I will," said Star.  
Ludo was watching Star from his crystal orb.  
"Minions, it looks like we've found out where Star is going," said Ludo.  
"Then let's pay her a visit," said Tom, "I wanna burn the flesh from that boy's body."  
"You will in time," said Ludo.  
Tom grinned. "Its time I pay him back for what he did," said Tom.  
Marco and Star warped to the school and saw some people entering the school.  
"Big crowd," said Star as she took his hand, "Come on, let's go!"  
She pulled him in.  
"Wooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow," said Star, "So many amazing decorations."  
"They don't call it the heart stopping homecoming for nothing Star," said Marco.  
They started dancing to some fast songs.  
"Heyo heyo, let's see which lucky duo will be our karaoke team," said the DJ.  
A light shined on Marco and Star.  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" said Star, "Come on Marco."  
"I don't sing much," said Marco.  
"It'll be fun," she said as she smiled.  
"Ok," said Marco as he smiled.  
They went up to the stage and took microphones.  
"Wannabe" by Spice Girls was coming on.

Star: Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
Marco: So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
Star: I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
Marco: So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
Star: I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha.

If you want my future forget my past,  
If you wanna get with me better make it fast,  
Now don't go wasting my precious time,  
Get your act together we could be just fine

I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
Marco: So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha.

Star and Marco: If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends (gotta get with my friends)  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

Marco's friends were listening to them.  
"He's got some nice pipes," said Ferguson.

Star: What do you think about that now you know how I feel,  
Say you can handle my love are you for real,  
I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try  
If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye.

Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
Marco: So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
Star: I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha.

Star and Marco: If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends (gotta get with my friends)  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

Marco: So here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me you gotta listen carefully,  
Star: We got Em in the place who likes it in your face,  
we got G like MC who likes it on an  
Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady,  
Marco: and as for me you'll see,  
Star: Slam your body down and wind it all around  
Audience: Slam your body down and wind it all around.

Star and Marco: If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends (gotta get with my friends),  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.  
If you wanna be my lover, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta,  
you gotta, you gotta, slam, slam, slam, slam

Star: Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down and wind it all around (uh uh).  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Marco: Slam your body down  
Star: zigazig ah

Star and Marco: If you wanna be my lover.

The audience cheered for them both.  
A slow song started to play.  
People were getting together and slow dancing.  
Marco was looking at Star as she sighed at Oskar and Jackie.  
He reached out her hand.  
"Marco?" asked Star.  
"You wanna dance?" he asked.  
"I don't really dance," said Star.  
"I can show you," said Marco, "Besides we danced at that ball."  
Star smiled.  
"Sure," she said.  
They started to dance to the song and everyone was watching.  
"This is the best night of my life," said Star.  
"Yeah," said Marco, "Mine too."  
They stared at each other for a moment.  
Star moved closer and so did he.  
They were about to kiss when...  
(Crash)  
A group of monsters came and invaded the school.  
"Ludo's forces!" said Marco.  
Some falling Debree fell and Marco pushed her out of the way.  
"Thanks Marco," she said.  
"No sweat, now let's kick some monster butt!" said Marco.  
They fought off some monsters while everyone else evacuated.  
"Attack!" said Ludo.  
More monsters came out.  
Tom showed up.  
"You!" he said.  
He charged at Marco and Star blocked him and kicked him back.  
"Keep away from him!" she said. they kept fighting the monsters.  
Marco shot more fireballs.  
"How is this happening?" asked Marco.  
"Less talking, more fighting!" said Star.  
After a moment they were all defeated. (Again).  
"Just face it Ludo, with the two of us, there's no way that you can beat us," said Star.  
"Yes... with these monsters," said Ludo.  
"Huh?" asked Star.  
"I have discovered another world with many fighters, who would be perfect for my army," said Ludo.  
"Where?" asked  
"As if I would tell you," said Ludo, "Just know that your days as the winners will be numbered."  
"See you later wieners," said Tom.  
They vanished.  
Star and Marco were walking home.  
"Man, I can't believe they wrecked the dance," said Star.  
"I know right," said Marco.  
"I was really having fun with you," said Star which made Marco blush.  
"Really?" he asked.  
"Yeah, I always have fun with you," said Star.  
"I'm glad," said Marco.  
His parents saw them.  
"What happened?" asked his mom.  
"The biggest thing happened," said Marco, "Should we tell them."  
"We don't have a choice," said Star.  
"We were having a fun time at the dance, and them monsters showed up," said Marco.  
"And then when Marco was fighting them, he suddenly shot fireballs!" said Star.  
Marco showed them.  
They looked at Star.  
"I didn't do any magic to prove this," said Star.  
"She's telling the truth," said Marco.  
"Its not that son... I believe you both," said his dad.  
"Its just that we knew this day would come," said his mom.  
"What day?" asked Marco.  
"The day we tell you the truth," said his mom.  
"The thing is... you were... found by us," said his dad.  
"Say what now?!" asked Marco.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The team up

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of SVTFOE or SF!)

 _Previously:_ _His parents saw them._

 _"What happened?" asked his mom._

 _"The biggest thing happened," said Marco, "Should we tell them."_

 _"We don't have a choice," said Star._

 _"We were having a fun time at the dance, and them monsters showed up," said Marco._

 _"And then when Marco was fighting them, he suddenly shot fireballs!" said Star._

 _Marco showed them._

 _They looked at Star._

 _"I didn't do any magic to prove this," said Star._

 _"She's telling the truth," said Marco._

 _"Its not that son... I believe you both," said his dad._

 _"Its just that we knew this day would come," said his mom._

 _"What day?" asked Marco._

 _"The day we tell you the truth," said his mom._

 _"The thing is... you were... found by us," said his dad._

 _"Say what now?!" asked Marco._

 **NOW**

"What do you mean I was found?" asked Marco.

"You were left here by someone," said his mom, "Your father and I were enjoying a day out, when we saw a basket."

She remembered when she saw the basket with a child.

"There was a baby inside the basket, alone, and abandoned," said his mother, "So we took him in and raised it as if it was our own child…"

"But he had an extraordinary gift, and we knew that it wasn't normal," said his dad, "We were going to wait until you were 18….. but now that we've seen your power, we figured now would be the good time to tell you."

"So… I'm not your son?" asked Marco.

"Oh…. Sweetie of course you're our son," said his mom as he gave him a hug, "You just come from a different family."

Marco looked down on the floor.

Later Marco was looking up at the sky.

Star joined him.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"It just happened all of a sudden," said Marco, "I find out that I'm not part of their family."

"Well they think you're still their son," she said, "There's some good news."

"Yeah," said Marco, "But still, it's a lot to take in."

"Come on, you've faced worse," she said.

"I guess so," said Marco.

Star laid on his shoulder. "Besides, we had a fun night," said Star.

"Yeah," said Marco.

Ludo was sitting on his throne.

"You monsters really need to work out or something," he said, "Its no wonder why Butterfly always beats us!"

"Perhaps I could be of assistance," said a stranger.

Everyone was looking at a man in the shadows.

"Who are you suppose to be?" asked Ludo.

"I am known by many names," said the stranger, "The mastermind of evil, the bringer of chaos, the warlord, but you can call me… M. Bison."

Bison appeared from the shadows.

"I know you," said Tom, "You tried to take over the world, but your plans were destroyed."

"Yes," said Bison, "Those fools believe they've gotten rid of me, but I have come back from the dead seeking revenge."

"So what do you want from us?" asked Ludo.

"I could not help but overhear your plan to summon together a team of fighters, and I think I know how to help with that," said M Bison.

"Really?" asked Tom.

"Let us join forces," said Bison, "I can make your monsters stronger while bringing new soldiers, and you can rid yourself of your rodent problem."

"I like it," said Ludo with a grin, "Now I can finally get my hands on that wand."

"Wand?" asked Bison.

"It's a powerful wand that gives whoever wields it unlimited power," said Ludo.

"I could use that," he said, "We have a deal."

He shook Ludo's hand.

"Not so hard," he said.

Gakuen was meditating when he felt something.

"Its just as I feared," he said, "We must be ready for the fight."

Later, Star was sleep and she was having a nightmare about St Olga's reform school.

Tom had finished off Marco and he was done for. He turned to Star and he and another man in the shadows moved closer to her.

"Say goodbye Star," he said, "Forever."

He got out some scalpels and went for her forehead.

Star woke up screaming.

Marco came down. "What is it?" he asked, "What's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare about St Olga's," said Star with tears in her eyes.

"You mean that Reform school?" asked Marco.

"Yes," said Star, "It was horrible…. Tom hurt you and then he tried to experiment on me…. I feel like my mother's just gonna send me there because I'm a mistake."

She started to cry. "All I do is make things worse," said Star.

Marco sat by her bedside.

"You're not a mistake Star," said Marco, "And sure, your magic can be strange at times, but you always manage to make things right again. You're my best friend and I'll do whatever it takes to prove your parents that you're a great princess."

Star started to smile. "Thank you," she said as she hugged him.

"Well, I should get to bed," said Marco.

Star stopped him.

"Um…. Could you stay with me until I sleep?" she asked. Marco thought to himself.

"She's my friend and I can't leave her upset," he said in his head.

"Ok," he said

After a while Star leaned over to him.

"Marco?" she asked.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Thanks for staying with me and making me feel better," she said.

She kissed his cheek.

Marco smiled and laid back down.

"Good night Star," he said.

(Who is Marco's father? What is M. Bison planning to do with the wand? Why am I asking you all these questions?! Tune in and find out!)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Confession

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of SVTFOE or SF!)

Star and Marco were walking around the city.

Marco couldn't tell, but she was blushing when she was with him.

"Star are you ok?" asked Marco.

"Yeah… I'm fine," said Star, "Its just…."

"Just what?" asked Marco, "Did you still have that dream?"

"No, I had a different one, but it was about us," said Star.

"Really?" asked Marco.

"Yeah," said Star.

When they made it to the school they noticed some caution signs.

"Whoa," said Star, "What happened over here."

Marco saw some writing on the walls.

"Stay away from Star or everything you love will be destroyed," he read, "Tom."

"Honestly I don't know what's with that guy," said Star, "I told him it was over yet he still tries to woo me."

"Men," said Marco.

"You're a boy too," said Star as she laughed.

"Yeah," said Marco.

"Looks like school is cancelled until the damage is repaired," said Star.

"So what do you wanna do?" asked Marco.

"Let's hang out at the mall," said Star.

"Ok," said Marco, "What do you wanna do there?"

"Wanna go see a movie?" asked Star.

"Sure," said Marco, "Who else is coming?"

"No one, I didn't plan on inviting my other friends," said Star, "Did you wanna invite someone?"

"No, so…. It would just be the two of us?" asked Marco.

"Yeah, I mean.. unless you don't want to," said Star.

"No… I mean yes…. I mean.. sounds great," said Marco.

"Then let's go!" said Star excitedly as she took his hand.

They made it to the mall.

Meanwhile, Ryu, Sakura, and Gouken were on a boat heading to the same city that Star and Marco were at.

"Are you sure we'll find him here?" asked Ryu.

"I feel it," said Gouken, "The boy is close."

Marco and Star were in the theater watching Big Hero 6.

"I really like where this is going," whispered Star.

Star moved his hand closer to Marco's.

Later they were sitting at a bench looking at a fountain.

There was akward silence until Marco spoke.

"Star?" asked Marco.

"Yes?" asked Star.

"You know you're my best friend right?" he asked.

"So are you," said Star.

"I don't want anything to get in the way of that," said Marco.

"Nothing ever could," said Star.

"Good," said Marco.

Gouken saw the two.

"I see the two of you are having fun," he said.

"Awwwww how cute," said Sakura, "They're on a date."

They both blushed.

"Forgive my apprentice," said Gouken, "She just loves teasing people."

"I'm Marco, and this is Star," said Marco.

"Pleased to meet you," said Star, "So what brings you around?"

"I'm here looking for my son," said Gouken, "He was said to be found here."

"You lost your son?" asked Marco.

"Yes, many years ago," said Gouken.

"Oh man, I found out that I was abandoned by my father years ago and was adopted," said Marco.

"I'm terribly sorry," said Gouken.

"So am I," said Marco.

They looked at each other for a moment.

Star gasped.

"Well… good luck, I hope you find your father," said Gouken.

"And I hope you find your son," said Marco.

They parted ways.

Star palmed her face and followed Marco.

Gouken, Ryu, and Sakura went elsewhere.

"Master… that boy," said Ryu, "I don't know how, but I felt something inside of him."

"Only time will tell if he is the one whom we are searching for," said Gouken.

Star and Marco were heading back home.

"Star can I tell you something," said Marco.

"Sure," said Star.

Marco was blushing a little bit.

"Well…." Said Marco.

"Are you feeling ok, Marco?" she asked.

"Yes," said Marco, "I'm just nervous about what I wanna say."

"Just tell me," said Star.

Marco sighed and said to himself, "Here we go."

"There's something I've been wanting to say to you since the day we met," said Marco, "And I understand if you don't feel the same but….. I…. I really like you Star Butterfly."

Star blushed deep red.

(Whoa! Marco just confessed to Star Butterfly! What will happen next? How will she react? Tune in and find out! Also, why did Star palm her face when Marco and Gouken met? What does this mean?!)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The army.

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of SVTFOE or SF!)

Queen Butterfly was watching Star have fun with Marco.

"Hmm, she really enjoys spending time with that boy," she said.

"What did I tell you?" asked the king, "He's an amazing person."

"I feel like there's a reason why this boy was chosen to be her friend," said Queen Butterfly, "But I can't quite put my finger on it."

"You'll figure it out soon," said King Butterfly, "For now, we should leave the boy alone. Let Star have her fun."

"I suppose you're right," said Queen Butterfly, "I might choose him as Star's suitor."

Earlier….

"So what happened with Tom?" asked Marco.

"The dude was a jerk, he couldn't control his anger so I broke up with him." Star replied.

"Wow," said Marco. He saw Jackie walking with Oskar and sighed

Star followed his line of vision and also sighed, "Hey, don't worry about it... Who cares about them?"

"Yeah," said Marco. He noticed his hand on Stars.

Star glanced down at their hands then blushed. Turning away from him she asked, "So, what do you think of that guy from before? You know, the one looking for his son?"

"I don't know" said Marco, "but he looks like he went through a lot"

"Mhm..." Star thought to herself. "Kinda like you."

Star shrugged, "Well, you did just learn you were adopted."

"At least I have a best friend who understands me," said Marco

"Yeah..." she said.

"Um… Star," said Marco, "I….. ilikeyou."

"Um… could you slow down Marco?" asked Star.

"I said... I like you Star," said Marco.

Now

"R-really?" Star blushed and looked to the ground. "I mean, what? What do you mean like me? Of course you like me we're friends."

"No star," said Marco as he took her hands, "I 'like you' like you."

"Ooooooooh...whaaaaaaaaat?" Star said exaggerated.

"Yeah," he said.

"Wait, but I thought you liked Jackie, when did this happen, how?" Star asked.

"The school dance," said Marco, "I thought I wanted to go with Jackie, but I realized I wanted to spend time with you."

Star blushed and rubbed the back of her head, "Yeah, same."

"I understand if you don't feel the same..." said Marco before Star put her finger on his mouth and smiled.

"Shhh." She slid her hand over his. "I feel the same way..."

Marco smiled and placed his hand on her's.

Marco's friend Ferguson came by and saw them.

"Hey guys," he said.

"Ferguson, meet my girlfriend Star Butterfly," said Marco.

"Radical!" he said, "I've been shipping you two for like days."

Meanwhile, Tom was going to St Olga's school.

"There's one more person who I know can help with my little…. Problem," he said.

He went inside.

"I'm here for a meeting with your headmaster," said Tom. The guards let him through.

He found himself in a dark room.

Flames started to light the room up.

"I'm glad you chose this day to meet with me, Headmaster," said Tom.

"Please….. call me, Mrs. Heinous," said Mrs. Heinous, "Let us begin our business."

Ryu was meditating and felt something amiss.

"Ryu-san, what's wrong?" asked Sakura.

"Something didn't feel right," said Ryu, "I fear that someone is planning to attack, but I don't know when or why."

(Uh-oh. Looks like Tom's making a deal with the headmaster or teacher of St Olga's. Or whatever she is. This was inspired by the SVTFOE episode, St Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses. What will happen? Tune in and find out!)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Tom's Revenge

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of SVTFOE or SF!)

"So I hear you've managed to find where the boy comes from," said Mrs. Heinous.

"Earth," said Tom, "Its where the humans come from."

"So what would you like to do to catch him?" asked Mrs. Heinous.

"Lure him with a very close….. friend of his," said Tom.

"We would have to scan the entire planet to find that close friend of Marco's," said Mrs. Heinous, "That would take an eternity."

"Not exactly," said Tom as he grinned and took off his shades, "I know just the one."

He pulled out some files.

"Apparently he's afilliated with this girl, Jackie Lynn Thomas," said Tom, "We get her, I'll get Star, and, you'll have the rat."

Mrs. Heinous grinned.

"Then we're in agreement," she said.

Marco was Karate training.

"The key to relaxing is your happy place," he said to himself.

He breathed in and out thinking about Star.

"Breathe in, breathe out," he said, "Breathe in, breathe out."

"Hey Marco!" said Star.

Marco kicked himself in the face.

"Did I come at a bad time?" she asked.

"No-no," said Marco, "I was just finding my happy place."

Star giggled. "Speaking of which how's that going for you?"

"Pretty good," said Marco, "That kid hasn't messed with me for a while and the master is finally starting to understand me. We see eye to eye now."

"That's nice," said Star, "Meanwhile I haven't heard from Tom in quite a while."

"Looks like that guy's finally given up," said Marco.

He tossed a fireball at a dummy.

"I still need to get use to that," said Marco, "I don't want to be a hot head like him."

"lol, I'm sure you can control it," said Star.

She kissed his cheek and he blushed.

"I'm glad I finally conquered my fear of St Ogla's you know what," said Star, "Thanks to you."

"Yeah," said Marco "although I was captured and almost killed."

She placed her hand on Marco's.

"But at least we got out alive," she said as they looked at the sunset.

(Meanwhile)

"Behold the Tanden engine," said Seth, "One of the greatest weapons ever created."

It was a whirling circle in the form of a Yin-Yang orb.

"We copy the opponents moves, the soldiers go in, warriors come out," said Seth.

"Fascinating," said Ludo.

"Imagine it," said Seth, "Your entire army will soon be unstoppable once they have the power to copy other people's moves."

"How does it work?" asked Ludo.

"Find a warrior from the other world and I'll show you," said Seth.

Tom thought of someone. "I know just the one," he said as he grinned.

He drove over to where Sakura was training.

"Time to take out the trash," said Tom. He turned into a masked figure and caught Sakura.

She screamed but no one could hear her.

"Ryu!" she said, "RYU!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Back to the nightmare

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of SVTFOE or Street Fighter)

Ryu was training in his private space.

"Every battle makes me stronger," said Ryu, "But I can't help but feel something's wrong.

Ryu's old friend Ken came by.

"Its been a while," said Ryu, "How are things."

"Never mind that," said Ken, "Have you seen Sakura?"

"No actually," said Ryu, "Why?"

"She's not responding to any of my messages, and she wasn't home either," said Ken.

"That's odd," said Ryu.

He got up from meditation.

"We should talk to Master Gouken about this," he said, "Let's go."

Sakura woke up and found herself in an unfamiliar area.

"Where am I?" she asked herself groaning.

"Hello Sakura," said a voice.

"How do you know my name?" asked Sakura, "Reveal yourself!"

"You remember me don't you," said the voice. He revealed himself. It was Seth

"Seth?" she asked, "And M. Bison?"

"That's right," said M. Bison, "What we want is your power."

"My power?" asked Sakura.

"Your chi," said Tom, "Its what we need to fuel our secret weapon."

"What are you planning here?" asked Sakura.

"To put an end to our rivals," said Tom, "My true intention is to get red of that brown haired brat."

"Marco?" asked Sakura.

Tom grabbed her by the sleeve.

"You've seen him haven't you?" he asked, "Where is he?"

"I'm not telling you anything," said Sakura.

"You will is strong," said Seth, "But we have ways of making you talk."

He snapped his fingers and Mrs. Heinous appeared.

"Have your fun," said Tom, "I have one more chore to take care of."

He vanished to Marco's middle school.

"Now to find the bait," said Tom.

He saw Star and Marco and hid.

"I'll leave those two alone for now," said Tom, "The girl is what I'm really after. I'll wait all day if I have to."

( **A FEW HOURS LATER…** )

Tom was asleep and the bell woke him up.

He saw Oscar and Jackie walking to the car.

He went behind Oscar and knocked him out.

When Jackie wasn't looking he grabbed and took her to the underworld.

Marco and Star were walking home.

"Say Star," said Marco.

"Yeah Marco?" she asked.

"There's a secret place where I go to," said Marco, "And I think I'm ready to reveal it."

"Ooooooh, a secret," said Star, "What is it?"

"Come with me," said Star.

Later they were walking to a grassy area.

"What's so special about this place?" asked Star.

"Wait for it," said Marco.

The sun started to set and make a beautiful sky.

"Woooooooooow," said Star, "Its so beautiful."

Marco gulped knowing what he wanted to say to Star.

"Yeah, it is," said Marco, "But…. Not as beautiful as you."

He took both her hands and she blushed.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Star, I've been waiting to tell you this for a while, for 3 months now," said Marco, "But now I feel like my heart is ready. Star….. I love you."

"Marco….." said Star.

Marco then kissed her and soon she kissed back.

"I love you too," she said, "I always have."

They watched the stars.

"Whoo, it's a little chilly," said Star.

Marco gave Star his jacket to keep her warm, revealing his t-shirt that said "I love my girlfriend".

Gouken was meditating and realized something.

"It can't be," said Gouken.

He had visions of the boy that he met and of the boy he left behind. They were the same person.

"My son…. He's alive," said Gouken.

Ryu and Ken came into his room.

"Master, something's wrong," said Ken, "Sakura's missing."

"Sakura?" asked Gouken.

"She was kidnapped by some man who calls himself Tom," said Ryu.

Gouken got up.

"Then we must waste no time," he said, "We must go find the boy and train him."

"The boy?" asked Ken.

"The one called Marco Diaz," said Gouken, "My son."

Ken and Ryu gasped.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Truths revealed

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of SVTFOE or SF!)

Janna was walking around the school looking for Jackie.

"Jackie? Jackie!?" she said, "Where are you?"

She looked everywhere but Jackie was nowhere to be seen.

"Where the heck Is she?" she asked

She then saw Star and Marco walking by.

"Star, Marco!" she said running to them.

Marco sighed when he heard her voice.

"What's up Janna?" asked Star.

"Is this another prank?" asked Marco.

"No," she nodded, "Jackie's gone missing, have you seen her?"

"Missing?" asked Marco

"Yeah!" said Janna, "I can't find her anywhere!"

Star saw something.

"Her skateboard," said Star, "She never leaves without it."

"I know what happened," said someone.

It was Oscar.

"What happened Oscar?" asked Marco.

"Some creep knocked me out and nabbed Jackie and ran off," said Oscar.

"What did this creep look like?" asked Marco.

"I don't know," said Oscar, "When I woke up the only thing I saw was flames."

"Flames…." Said Star.

She suddenly realized something.

"Tom!" said Star, "He kidnapped Jackie and he's planning to use her as bait."

"We gotta save her," said Marco, "But we don't even know where he would be."

Tom was carrying Jackie in a bag.

"This is so not cool," said Jackie, "Let me out!"

"No can do," said Tom, "You're bait for the boy."

"Bait for the boy?" asked Jackie, "What are you talking about?!"

"Marco," said Tom.

"What do you want with Marco?" asked Jackie.

"To destroy him of course," said Tom, "He's interfered with my plans for far too long and I'm gonna get rid of him."

"I won't let you!" said Jackie trying to escape, but it was no use.

"Lock her up with the others," said Tom as he gave her to one of the monsters.

"NOOOOOOOO!" said Jackie.

Back on Earth Marco was talking to all of his friends about what happened.

"And that's why I've chosen the best of the best," said Marco, "I need your guys help to stop Tom and save Earth from whatever Tom is planning."

"You'll need help," said someone.

They all turned to see Ryu, Ken, and Gouken.

"Mister Ryu," said Star.

"Our friend Sakura has been kidnapped by the same foe," said Ryu, "And it seems someone from your side of town has been kidnapped."

"That's right," said Janna, "Marco and Star are gonna save her, right?"

"Of course," said Star, "She's out friend!"

Gouken looked at Marco.

"After al these years…" he said.

"Excuse me?" asked Marco.

"I'm glad to see you're alive…. Son," said Gouken.

That word shook Marco's memory.

"Dad?" he asked.

They shared an embrace.

"I knew it, I knew it," said Star, "He was your dad all this time!"

"Look how big you've gotten," said Gouken, "And this must be your female friend Star."

"Pleased to meet you," said Star as she bowed, "I'm a princess from another dimension."

He smiled.

"Master Gouken has asked me to train you to become a strong warrior," said Ryu, "If you're going to save your friend."

"I accept," said Marco, "Its time to take back what's ours."

"Yeah!" said everyone.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Plan

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of SVTFOE or SF!)

After a long training session, Marco felt like he was ready to take on Tom and fight for his planet.

Star even took some lessons from Makoto.

"You sure know how to fight," she said, "And with my training you'll be even stronger than before."

"Sweet," said Star.

"Now we need a plan to break into St Olga's," said Janna.

"I have an idea," said Ms. Skullnick.

She put up a diagram of the boarding school based on what Star told her.

"So there might be guards here, and here," she said, "Furgeson, you two will take left, and Janna you take the right."

She put more pieces around the map.

"Oskar you'll distract these guards with your music while I come in for the kill," she said, "And then Star, you'll go in, free Jackie and then join the rest of us in shutting off this machine that Ryu talked about."

"Only one thing," said Alfonso, "Tom might be there and we'll have to find a way to distract him."

"I got it!" said Furgeson, "How's about one of us dresses as a decoy of Star, and lures him away giving us time to start the plan."

"Great plan, but who's gonna do it?" asked Alfonso.

"You of course," said Furgeson.

"No you do it," said Alfonso.

"No way," said Furgeson, "You go."

They started to fight about who would do it.

"Guys guys, guys!" said Marco breaking them up, "Forget about being the decoy. "I'll do it."

Both of them and even Star were surprised.

"You will?" asked Star.

"I will," said Marco.

"Make over!" said Janna.

"Let's do it," said Marco.

They gave Marco the makeover of a lifetime turning him into the perfect decoy.

"Aren't you the least bit embarrassed?" asked Star.

"Nope," said Marco, "I've done it once, and I'd be more than willing to do it again for my friends."

Star smiled. "I'm still putting this on Facebook," she said.

"I still love you if you do," said Marco.

She gave him a hug.

"Um not to rain on your love fest, but we have a friend to save!" said Janna.

"Right," said Marco, "Let's go."

There was a knock on the door.

Ludo answered it.

"What do you want?" he asked, "Don't you know its unsafe to walk around on your own?"

"I'm not on my own," said Janna.

A group of students and Ms Skullnick stormed the castle giving Star time to sneak in.

"So long suckers," she said.

She snuck into the prisoner's room where Jackie and Sakura were being held.

"Star?" asked Sakura, "Is that you?"

"Yep," said Star, "Its me alright, I'm getting you out of here."

"Wait, what about Marco?" asked Jackie.

"I'm sure he's fine," said Star.

Marco found Tom.

"Time to do it," said Marco as he came up with a girly voice.

"Oh Tom!" he said in a flirty girl voice.

Tom looked and saw someone in the shadows.

"Who's there?" he asked.

"You'll have to catch me to find out," said Marco.

Tom kept following him.

"Come back here," said Tom, "You can't run forever."

Star, Jackie and Sakura were running and Ms Heinous caught up with them. "Well, well, well," she said.

"Heinous!" said Star.

"That's not the only prson," said someone else.

It was Seth.

"Another body out of use," he said as he threw Bison's skin away.

Sakura got into a fighting stance.

"What are you planning?" asked Star.

"To build an army for Ludo of course," said Seth, "And now that I have your dna, nothing will stop me."

Marco finally came to a stop.

"You fell for the old hook, line, and stinker!" he said as he took off his disguise.

"You," said Tom, "I've waited 11 whole chapters to have my revenge."

He took off his suit and revealed his fighting gi.

"And now I will finally have it."

He charged at Marco and he stopped him.

"You can't win Tom," said Marco, "Karate is always used defensively. Never for vengeance."

"Shut up!" said Tom.

He landed a punch on Marco but he stood still.

"Nice try," said Marco, "Now its my turn."

They were fighting over a bridge with lava at the bottom.

"I will have Star again, and nothing will stop me," said Tom, "Least of all, you!"

He shot a fireball and Marco dodged it while kicking tom in the shin.

"Ok I've run out of patience," he said.

They kept fighting.

"Time to try this out," said Marco, "Shinkyu…."

"Oh no you don't!" said Tom.

He tackled Marco and they both fell.

Marco grabbed the ledge while hanging on to Tom.

"Come on!" said Marco, "I'll help you."

"I don't want your help," said Tom, "This is my life."

He clawed Marco's hand and fell into the lava.

Marco got back up.

"Whew," he said, "Well at least I can look at the stars… Stars… Star!"

He quickly got back up and rushed to her aid.

Star was fighting Ms Heinous.

"No matter what spell you whip, I'm always one step ahead of you!" she said.

Star tried everything and it didn't work.

Meanwhile Sakura was fighting off clones of her friends.

"They're too strong!" said Sakura, "We need help!"

Seth pulled Star into his yin yang circle and pushed her back out.

"Now I have your powers as well ms Butterfly," said Seth, "And this time, you can't stop me.

"HADOKEN!" shouted someone.

It was Ryu and Ken.

"We're here to save you!" said Ken.

Ms Skullnick and the others went in and took out the guards.

"Looks like you're outnumbered," said Star.

Marco made it just in time.

"Its just you and me," he said.

Seth got into a fighting stance.

"Come at me boy," said Seth.

Marco went at him.

Seth pulled out a wand and did a spell.

"What the…." Said Marco.

"That's right," said Seth.

He teleported around Marco and did thousands of kicks on him.

"Marco!" said Star.

He got back up.

"I'm not giving up," he said.

He charged at Seth and he froze him in his tracks.

"Sonic Boom!" he said.

He shot a sonic boom at Marco and he fell back down.

"Enough!" said someone else.

It was Gouken.

"You will not lay a hand on my son!"

"Your son?" asked Seth as he grabbed Gouken by the neck, "You think you're his father?"

He threw him down and beat him ferociously.

"dad…" said Marco.

Seth then stabbed Gouken using another one of his copied moves.

"No….." said Marco, "You bastard…."

"Be lucky its not enough to kill you," he said.

Marco brought up enough strength to get back up.

He charged up at Seth and did a barrage of attacks.

"This is for my father!" he said as he punched him, "My girlfriend! My friends, and me!" He did a spinning kick.

Star joined in with him.

Together they fought off Seth.

"This power…. Its incredible, I must have it!" said Seth.

"You want my power," said Marco as he charged up for an attack, "You got it."

He did an uppercut attack and sent Seth flying.

"Now Star!" said Marco.

Star did a spell that sent Marco flying like a bullet.

"Shin… SHROYUKEEEEEENNNNNNN!"

His hand caught on fire and he punched Seth so hard that he coughed out something. He fell and landed on the machine.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he shouted.

The machine exploded causing the whole boarding school to collapse.

Everyone saw and cheered Marco's name.

"That was great," said Jackie as she smiled, "You're lucky to have a girl like Star."

"And you're lucky to have a guy like Oskar," said Star.

"And we're so proud to have such a brave daughter," said Queen Butterfly.

"Mom, Dad?" asked Star.

"What you did out there was so amazing," said Queen Butterfly, "Its no wonder why you love to do it."

She looked at Marco.

"And I see you've found a new suitor," said King Butterfly.

Marco bowed in respect to the king and queen.

"If you ever think about…." Said Queen Butterfly.

"Mom!" said Star.

"I'm just saying," she said as she chuckled, "I think you'll make a finer ruler one day. Carry on."

Marco looked at Star.

"If you're interested," said Gouken, "There is room for you in my dojo."

Marco thought about it for a moment.

If he went back with his real father, he would probably never see Star again.

"I appreciate it," he said, "But my place is with Star."

Gouken smiled.

"You've made a good decision," said Gouken.

Sakura hugged Marco.

"Take care of yourself ok?" she asked.

"Ok," said Marco.

Star turned to Marco and kissed him and everyone cheered.

"Let's go home," said Marco.

Later there was a celebration at the school for Star and Marco.

They were having the time of their lives.

Meanwhile Tom was talking to someone in a crystal ball.

"Its seems we underestimated this boy," said Tom.

"No matter, soon we will have our vengeance," said the stranger.

"Yes," said Tom, "I hope to begin training soon master."

"First, you must do a small task," he said, "Find the one called Toffee, and bring him to me. We have business to attend to."

"Consider it done..." said Tom, "Shao Khan."

 **CLIFFHANGER!**


End file.
